Miradas
by Laugerid
Summary: One Shot: Una mirada dice más que mil palabras...¿y dos miradas? ¡Descubranlo! Zoro x Robin TERMINADO


**Hola amigos aquí les traigo un pequeño One Shot que se me ocurrió una noche mientras no podía dormir.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Como ya saben One Piece no me pertenece sino a Eiichiro Oda Sama.**

**Dedicado a mi amiga Zu Robin Kato, para que te vayas contenta a tus vacaciones.**

**Disfruten…**

**.**

**.**

**Título: **Miradas.

**Summary: **Unamirada dice más que mil palabras ¿y dos miradas? ¡Descúbranlo! ZoroxRobin.

.

.

.

Una tarde mientras navegaban por el ancho mar en busca de nuevas aventuras; los mugiwaras se encontraban haciendo sus diversas actividades diarias o más bien rutinarias pues no era una novedad ver a Luffy junto con Ussop y Chopper corriendo por todo el barco jugando quien sabe a qué cosa tan divertida como para hacerlo todos los días, es decir, siempre.

Franky metido quien sabe dónde pero haciéndole mejoras al Sunny; Brook quizá creando nuevas partituras para sus hermosas melodías, Nami trabajando en sus mapas por supuesto, amenazando antes a sus compañeros para que no fuese molestada, Sanji en la cocina preparando la comida y deliciosos postres para sus hermosas damas de a bordo, Zoro entrenando sin parar con sus enormes pesas, bueno quizá si paraba un poco para dormirse un rato, mientras que Robin leía un libro cómodamente en su tumbona.

El día estaba muy fresco y el aire que corría a los alrededores era muy agradable para todos al igual que el sonido provocado por las pequeñas olas que azotaban contra el barco como creando una linda melodía.

Robin de vez en cuando observaba a Zoro mientras seguía su rutina de ejercicio, no podía evitarlo, se veía tan bien cuando se ejercitaba, y qué decir de ese pectoral y abdomen bien trabajado y por donde se podía ver claramente cómo el sudor recorría su atractivo cuerpo mientras ella iba siguiéndolo con la mirada hasta que se perdía; cuando creía que él se había dado cuenta de que lo estaban viendo volvía su vista al libro como si estuviese muy entretenida leyendo.

No sabía por qué pero le era muy divertido hacerlo y mirar la cara que ponía el espadachín al sentir una mirada posada sobre él pues, cabe decir que no era cualquier mirada, era una mirada que incomodaba bastante al peliverde…

Éste miraba hacia todos lados para ver si alguien lo estaba observando pero al parecer todos estaban entretenidos y muy sumidos en sus actividades, pero aún así esa extraña sensación de ser vigilado no se iba, llegó a pensar que la única persona que podría estarlo viendo era Robin, pues nadie estaba más cerca de él que ella.

Robin solo sonreía al ver a Zoro rascándose la cabeza viendo hacia todos lados; varias veces más lo siguió haciendo hasta que el espadachín se hartó y discretamente hizo como que seguía entrenando pero con disimulo veía a la chica y cuando ésta lo miraba con esos ojos azules que podían atravesarlo se decidió, se acercó un poco, solo lo suficiente para que ella pudiera escucharlo y preguntó, pues ahora sí estaba seguro de que quien lo observaba era sin duda alguna esa mujer.

-¿Qué tanto me miras mujer?- era evidente el fastidio que Zoro cargaba.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó la arqueóloga con tal inocencia como si no supiera de qué estaba hablando el espadachín y haciendo muestra de que había sido interrumpida de su agradable lectura.

-Sé que me has estado viendo.

-Ah sí claro, admiraba el paisaje tan bello de esta tarde y te cruzaste en mi camino- le dijo mientras lo miraba de forma bastante incómoda para el peliverde.

-Sí claro ¿y por qué me miras así?

-¿Así cómo?- respondió en forma de pregunta sin despegar su mirada encantadora con la que lo recorría de arriba a abajo.

-Así como lo estás haciendo ahora, no te hagas mujer.

-No sé a qué te refieres, pero soy libre de mirar como se me antoje- le respondía mientras en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa bastante burlona para Zoro.

Zoro comenzaba a impacientarse y a hartarse de que esa mujer jugara de esa manera con él.

-Olvídalo maldita sea, seguiré entrenando.

Ella solo sonrió y volvió su vista al libro.

Zoro se dispuso a seguir entrenando pero solo lo hizo por un lapso de tiempo muy pequeño pues ya estaba agotado y decidió descansar un poco así que se sentó en el suelo y se recargó en el mástil cruzando sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza y recargándose en ellos.

El chico cerró los ojos…y ahí estaba de nuevo esa sensación de ser vigilado, pero esta vez era demasiada pesada la mirada, sentía que pronto atravesaría su cuerpo, abrió los ojos y vio como Robin había dejado de leer y se levantaba para ir hacia la cocina pasando justo en frente de él; se había alcanzado a escuchar a Sanji avisar que la comida estaba lista y a Luffy gritar de emoción como un desquiciado por carne.

Zoro no pudo evitar mirarla de arriba a abajo, veía como su hermoso pelo negro era elevado por el aire juguetón que corría por ahí haciendo desprender de la chica ese hermoso aroma a flores que solo ella podía emanar y qué decir de esa forma de andar de su nakama era tan sensual y provocativo que lo volvía loco…

-¿Porqué me miras así espadachín san?-le preguntó Robin deteniéndose y girándose para poder verlo de frente.

El chico sin darse cuenta se había perdido en sus pensamientos y la forma en cómo la miraba y la cara que tenía decía mucho de lo que estaba pasando por su mente.

La arqueóloga se había dado cuenta de que éste la miraba y quiso darle vuelta a la tortilla.

Zoro al notar esto se incorporó volviendo a la realidad.

-¿Así cómo?- preguntó Zoro imitando su respuesta de ella cuando él le preguntó lo mismo unos minutos atrás; se levantó del suelo y se acercó un poco a ella mientras esperaba una respuesta.

Pero no contaba con que la arqueóloga ya tenía preparada una y dijo:

-Así como si quisieras comerme a besos.

-¡¿Qué?! jaja no te confundas mujer.

-No, no me confundo, reconozco esa mirada a kilómetros de distancia.

-No quiero… - la miró fijamente con esos ojos oscuros como quizá nunca lo había hecho y sin pedirle permiso la tomó apresuradamente de la cintura con una mano mientras la atraía hacia él y con la otra tomó su rostro de la chica y estando a escasos centímetros de distancia pudiendo respirar su aliento agregó- voy a hacerlo.

Tal parece que esto último que dijo el peliverde tomó por sorpresa a Robin pues se quedó como piedra sin poder decir nada.

Él por el contrario sin más la besó apasionadamente como si fuese a morir si no lo hacía en ese momento.

Robin al sentir el dulce contacto de los labios de Zoro sobre los suyos y claro el calor que desprendía su cuerpo al contacto con el de ella, reaccionó y sin poder resistirse a esos besos que la desarmaban por completo y que había estado deseando desde siempre terminó cediendo y entregándose a ellos con total libertad…

.

.

**Bien, espero que les haya gustado…**

**Podéis decírmelo dejando un review :D**

**¡Saludos y nos seguimos leyendo!**


End file.
